


VID: Blank Space

by purplefringe, such_heights



Series: Co-vidded [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Video, bondage and scenery chewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's gonna be forever <strike>or</strike> and it's gonna go down in flames</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> Contains canon-typical creepy/violent relationship dynamic. Featuring all Doctors, all Masters.

  
**Blank Space**  
by [](http://purplefringe.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**purplefringe**](http://purplefringe.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/)**such_heights**  
**fandom:** Doctor Who (all)  
**music:** Blank Space - Taylor Swift  
**content notes:** canon-typical creepy/violent relationship dynamic  
**summary:** So it's gonna be forever ~~or~~ and it's gonna go down in flames  
**download:** [64MB zipped .mp4](http://such-heights.com/DW%20-%20Blank%20Space%20-%20purplefringe%20&%20such%20heights.mp4.zip)  
**notes:** Spoilers for whole canon. Part of the [1989 Vid Album](http://silly-cleo.dreamwidth.org/6641.html). [Also on tumblr](http://such-heights.tumblr.com/post/103891854774/blank-space-by-purplefringe-and-such-heights).

  
[DW - Blank Space - purplefringe & such heights](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2bctvp_dw-blank-space-purplefringe-such-heights_creation) _by[such-heights](http://www.dailymotion.com/such-heights)_  



End file.
